


Day 1 Prompt Fill: Borrowing Clothes

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck stays the night at Indrid's, but he didn't bring any clothes.





	Day 1 Prompt Fill: Borrowing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Considering doing a writer's version of inktober where I do a small prompt fill for each day of October. Thoughts?
> 
> Prompt: “Person A lets Person B wear some of their clothing. (Bonus points if A is the bigger one)” https://fruit-teeth.tumblr.com/post/187967060982/prompt-list-fluffy-stuff

Duck yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. “I’d better be gettin’ home.” He’d stayed far too late at his boyfriend’s house. 

“It’s Friday night,” Indrid reminded him, putting an arm around his shoulders. They were sitting close enough on the couch to brush against one another, and the contact was calming to Duck. “Stay here for the night.” 

“But I don’t have any clothes,” Duck complained. 

Indrid smiled. “You know I like oversized clothes. I’m sure we can find you some pajamas. Why don’t you shower while I look?” 

“That sounds nice,” Duck said, struggling not to yawn again and failing. 

Once Indrid heard the water running, he stood up and walked to the small cabinet where he kept his clothes. He picked his softest oversized tee-shirt and his biggest pair of pajama pants. Unfortunately, he probably didn’t have any boxers that would fit Duck, but the pajama pants should be enough, right?

He set the clothes on the couch where Duck had been sitting and got his own pajamas out. When Duck emerged from the bathroom in just a towel, Indrid blushed, averting his eyes, and handed him the pajamas. “I’ll jus’ be a sec,” Duck promised, closing the door again to change. 

When he finally left the bathroom, Indrid let out a sigh of relief. The clothes fit him just fine. “Your turn,” Duck said, and he sat down on Indrid’s bed, pulling a blanket around him warmly. Indrid gave him a fond smile as he moved to go take his own shower.

When he was ready for bed, he left the bathroom to see that Duck was already asleep in his bed. He turned out the lights as he went, and when he got to his bedside, he gently touched Duck’s shoulder. “Move over, love,” he murmured. 

Duck moved onto his side and scooted back against the wall, making room for Indrid. He held out his arms and Indrid crawled into his embrace, smiling. “You’re warm.” He turned so Duck could spoon him.

Duck hummed in response, too tired to talk, and nuzzled the back of Indrid’s neck. 

“Goodnight,” Indrid whispered. Duck held him a little tighter, and all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
